Using the Gifts you are given
by twilliams1797
Summary: One Shot: Harry receives few gifts from his relatives, but he uses them wisely


Over the years Harry had received very few 'gifts' from his family.. One year, t was a dirty smelly Sock, one of Vernon's which had lost the match somewhere. Of course it was Harry's fault the sock had gone astray. Harry remained in his cupboard under the stairs, and even though he thought of it, he didn't dispose of the errant sock, just shoved it in a corner out of sight. Another year Petunia whipped him with a wire hanger, possibly inspired by some movie. Harry kept that, because he had bled to receive the item.

Vernon was suffering an allergy and blew his ruddy node and threw the tissue at his unwilling servant. The tissue was whisked away.

Over the year before he was to go away to Hogwarts he gathered several more 'gifts' from his beloved relatives. On the night of his first evening in his 'new room', e.g. Dudley's second bedroom, he pondered these gifts, wondering why he had kept them.

He gathered several more items that evening, while cooking his 'family dinner' Twist ties from bread wrappers, a meat skewer from the cooking utensils drawer. Some bits of bacon fat, that had been saved in a can to be used as starter for the next day's fry-up.

He sat at the desk in his new room, pondering the items that he had spread out in front of him.

Almost without being aware of it, he took the wire hanger and twisted it into the shape of a manikin, with head arms, legs and a body. He took a bendy straw and ran it from the head to center of the body, with a child's balloon tied to the end of it. Wadded up the tissues and various other detritus and tied it together with the bread ties, into a facsimile of a person. He stretched the sock over the whole thing and then took several hairs taken from a hairbrush and sewed it together using various hairs found in his cleaning chores.

After a while it was done, with a crude face drawn on, the straw tube where the mouth was to be.

Over the next few days working up to the end of August and his upcoming departure, he experimented, putting some bacon grease down the tube. The next day Vernon looked sickly, as if he had an upset stomach and heartburn. Harry made sure to stay clear of the obese bully as much as possible. Once back in his room, he poked the doll a few times with the meat skewer, an d was satisfied when the subject of his crafting was limping around the house moaning about how he had thrown out his knee, claiming it was an old rugby injury.

Satisfied with the results, he put it all in a shoe box and hid the box in the bottom of his trunk.

The day came and he was delivered to Kings Cross and made his way on to the train, in spite of the pushy redheads milling about. Over the weeks to come, he experimented.. He took some of the potion that Neville had splattered on himself and saved it, waiting one night to 'feed ' it to the construct. Not a lot, mind you, but enough to upset the long distance target, who was popping out in boils.

Harry waited until Dudley had gone off to Smeltings and he knew Petunia and Vernon were in the house alone, and spent a few evenings stabbing the doll in the back end and spine. He waited a several weeks and on Christmas morning gave the doll the royal treatment, potions dumping, stabbing back pains, migraines and headaches out of nowhere. Vernon spent the entire holiday in the hospital, dealing with symptoms out of nowhere, far exceeding the ends of his health insurance and having to rely on the NHS coverage, and he had to be near those 'useless drones using up my tax money'

another thing he tried during the cold of winter in Scotland, buried the doll in a snowbank for a day, and the next day brought it inside and tucked it as close to the fire as he could without it catching.

At new years he put it away, taking a vacation from the abuse he was putting it through.

It was March, and the rainy season, the ice and snow being melted away, and he worked at timing it right.

At 5:00 Greenwich time, the time he knew Vernon would be driving home from work, he took his doll and laid it out and took the skewer and with all the force and anger he could muster, stabbed the head between the eyes, pinning it to the work table . He gasped as he felt the magic flow out of his body and through the metal tool.

He sat back and closed his eyes, seeing in his mind the vehicle Vernon was driving was wrapped around a bridge abutment, surrounded by emergency vehicles.

A growing horror came over Harry, not because he had just caused the death of his biggest tormentor, but because he realized that Vernon's demise could have hurt an innocent bystander.

Harry breathed, trying to calm himself. What to do.  
He decided that in the future he would be more careful of the methods used in the future.

He took the now bloody and twisted remains of the doll he had made and tossed it into the fire that was warming the empty classroom.

Petunia wouldn't have much to bury.

The end of the school year and Harry had three more dolls made, awaiting their tokens to be taken from Dudley, Petunia and Marge. As an afterthought, he also made a doll of a dog.

During a summer visit of Marge to her poor sister in law, her Dog Ripper began foaming at the mouth and proceeded to attack his mistress, killing her in a gruesome way. The police had to be called and they captured and destroyed the animal as a danger to everyone. It was found that Marge was running a puppy mill and had never vaccinated a single dog, and thus reaped what she sowed.

Harry kept the tokens and dolls of Petunia and Dudley, but did nothing with them 'as insurance' Petunia didn't know anything about them, but somehow deep inside, she knew her nephew was responsible for Vernon's death, and suspected his involvement with Marge as well. Petunia was somewhat ambivalent about the latter, because she never quite liked her sister in law sloshing her drinks, and her filthy dog, leaving dog hair and dribbles everywhere.

Petunia, however, always felt a bit claustrophobic, had she known that a doll with her name on it resided in a shoe box crammed in with several others. A dour looking dark hair with a hook nose who if she saw it would recognize from her youth as Lily's Friend. An old man with bright colored dress and a Grey beard, among other things.


End file.
